trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
The Azzic House
Azzic House The Azzic House is a Tramp Freighter working in and around the Zarian Sector, the Kogari Region and beyond. She has a crew of eccentrics and adventure prone people. This was intended as a Stand-in, a write up to be used for "Trader Captains and Merchant Princes" or "Renegades, Rogues and Rebels" types of games. The Azzic house has not appeared in any stories, yet. Hyc Sijhom class transport, built by Hopiuk, a subsidiary of Tmesicom. Layout Approximately 80 meters long - 4 decks *A-Deck Engineering, flight deck forward, Aft Fuel tanks and connections *B-Deck life support, quarters, Sickbay *C-Deck Avionics, main computer - foward Middle open to D-Deck Aft, Docking and EVA port, EVA Lockers *D Deck - Forward entry doors, Ground EVA hatch and Lockers - Middle Cargo Deck. Aft Main Cargo doors, Opens 2 decks tall. Optional Shuttle Pod docking. Captain, Main Pilot: Shoma (No Last name) A hard bitten woman, who cleans up right nice and is beautiful on the rare occasions when she smiles. Strengths - Personal Combat, determination, smart, perception. Weaknesses - Intent on Self Ownership and Defending her assembled family An orphan, then a prostitute/thief/grifter, then a madam, then a leg breaker for a local Mob, Shoma tried to get out of "The Life" and fell in love with Tahn Mos. The success of the escape was mixed. First Officer: Tahn Mos - A bigger than average man with white hair and white walrus moustache. Smarter than he often seems, and tougher. Formerly a police investigator. He "flipped" Shoma based on her desire to escape "the Life", and fell in love. - when expected protection from legal system faded away, Tahn Mos and Shoma "liberated" a large chunk of Mob money and esccaped to the frontier, where they bought and rehabbed "Azzic House" Strengths - Investigation, Administration, making contacts. Patience and determination. Weaknesses - "secretly" idealistic, loves Shoma Ship's Doctor: Losma Won - A thin, ascetic looking woman, with dark hair. She is past brilliant and past crazy. A superior doctor and mad scientist, when not engaged in mad science or an emergency, she calms herself with drugs and music. Considers Tahn and Shoma friends, because they can almost keep up with her. Followed Tahn to the Azzic House because if he left "She wouldn't have anyone to talk to." - the lack of romantic chemstry between Tahn annd Losma is remarkable. Has a weird relationship with Yba Mar Strengths - medical skill, mad science, Super smart Weaknesses - Mad, drugs, super smart makes ordinary things difficult for her. Chief Engineer: Noram Zaid - A regal woman, of a Zarian Noble house. When she was young, she was a mercenary high tech thief, infiltrator and adventurer. Her family was ruined by political treachery. Her parents died in a mysterious Shuttle accident. She learned about the Conspiracies that run the Balmoran Federation and is intent on taking down the faction that murdered her parents... as soon as she discovers which one that is. Strengths: Techno-magic. breaking and Entering. High Society. lying convincingly Weaknesses: Occassionally overwhelmed with the shortages and compromises demanded by life on the bottom edges of society. Doesn't see herself as one of "those" people. Crewman, Legbreaker: Yba Mar - Formely A model and a minor sports figure on Balmoria, Yba was handsome, strong and rich. But he wasn't smart. A corrupt business manager and an evil, gold digging wife stripped him of his fortune, then framed him for taking performance enhancing drugs. Mar was ruined and broke. Then he was profoundly injured in a sport-flyer accident. Tahn investigated andd referred Yba to Losma. Losma used cybernetics to repair Mar. Her work is quirky, and she was using stolen Fesn Qsud technology, which is not the standard. Mar is obviously a Cyborg. He has discovered that he really doesn't care about anything but beer, friends, doing some work to earn some money and so on. He also likes to hit people (Left over from pro sports), is perfectly willing to injure and kill people he doesn't know. He would deaarly love to tie his ex-wife and his ex-business manager into knots and toss them out an air-lock. Has a weird relationship with Losma. They are sexually attracted to each other, but otherwise almost different life forms. Crewman Lan Margo - An older man, often somewhat drunk. He used to be an investigative reporter, and then turned into a popular video presenter and then ran for office and succeded. In the process he sold his soul. Margo was wheeling and dealing and drinking himself to death when Tahn and Shoma made contact and asked for help. Shoma wanted to turn over on the mob to escape the life. Seeing a chance to regain his previous idealism, Margo got behind Shoma andd Tahn and pushed. His enemies out maneuvered him. They quashed the case and its legal protection for Shoma and Tahn. Lan fought this tooth and nail, but was quickly unddercut and on his way to ruination. He warned Tahn and Shoma that they were about to be thrown under the bus. With that his political career was ruined. His fortune wwas confiscated and his wife left him. He is considered a disreputable, self-destructed former politician. He joined Shoma and Tahn on the Azzic House, and is working on gathering information for his last big story, mapping out the political forces and faactions running the B-UFP. Strengths: Charisma, deal making, information gathering and hording. Weaknesses: Drinking, Age, may cut corners under high pressure. Working Passenger: Zug Alloa - A red headed man of large size and quiet mannner. He is a psychologist, specialized in aberrent psycchology. He also has degree in high energy physics. He is a rationalist and skeptic. Strengths - Understanding aberrant thought, minors in Medicine and techno-magic Weaknesses - rationalist, sometimes past the point of rationality. Working Passenger: Ammydt Ran - A thin woman with black hair annd brown eyes, she is a medical doctor, pathologist and forensic examiner. She is intense. She is a conspiracy theorists. Her family has a history with the Possen Fiil, and got screwed. Her arguments with Doctor Losma Won are energetic and hard for non-mad medical science types to follow. Strengths - Doctor, Mad Pathology, Conspiracy theories and knowledge of the movers and shakers of the B-UFP Working Passenger: Toxi Imsok - A tall woman with short, curly dark hair. She is a former professional commercial starship officer, which gives her skills at organizing the Azzic House that the regular crew lacks. Toxi is mostly quiet, and oftenn seems sad and withdrawn. Her evidence of former, unspoken trauma puts her right at home with the rest of the Azzic house crew. Strengths - Pilot, Spacemanship, organization, hard work. Weaknesses - her Spacemanship skills are oddly formated. She is quiet, withdrawn, and has problems sleeping. Probably the most normal person on the ship. Category:Ships Category:Groups Category:ST-OM